Pourquoi moi?
by nictus
Summary: Il a été choisi pour remplir une mission. Mais pourquoi lui? N'est-il pas le professeur détesté? N'est-il pas le responsable de la mort de sa meilleure amie? N'est-il pas un ancien Mangemort?


**Pourquoi moi ?**

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il me choisisse moi ? Il y en a tant d'autre qu'il aurait pu et aurait dû choisir. Il savait pourtant que jamais je ne lui ferais le moindre mal ! Je lui dois tout ! Ma vie. Sans lui, Merlin seul sait où je serais. Bien sûr, il sait que pour lui je ferais tout et pourtant… Tout mais pas çà ! Pas çà ! C'est… indéfinissable. Oh Merlin pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi çà ? Non, je n'aurais jamais dû accepter. Jamais. Et pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Pas le choix. Personne ne me parle désormais. Seuls les Mangemorts qui me considèrent comme un héros, Oh non… Merlin, pourquoi moi ?

Je revois en boucle les images de cette terrible nuit. Je revois son visage blanc, transpirant. Je le revois tremblant sous l'effet d'une potion et surtout sous l'effet du maléfice qui peu à peu à gagner le reste de son corps. Je revois son visage suppliant Suppliant, oui c'est le mot. Non pas de peur mais de détermination comme s'il avait peur que je ne remplisse pas la mission qu'il m'a incombé. Il voulait mourir, il me l'avait dit. Il savait qu'il allait mourir tout comme moi, le maléfice de la Bague était mortel. Mais, j'aurais pu lui donner quelques années à vivre encore. Des années heureuses, il aurait dû accepter cette solution mais non, comme toujours, il a préféré en faire à sa tête. Ah si j'avais pu le convaincre de vivre plus longtemps. Sa voix ne me quitte pas Le son de sa voix, ses derniers mots : « Severus s'il vous plait. ». Non, j'aurais dû refuser. Lui dire que je ne pouvais pas, Son regard lorsque j'ai levé ma baguette, lorsqu'il a compris que je ne faillirais pas à ma mission, à la dernière mission qu'il me donne vivant. Un regard reconnaissant. Oui, c'était de la reconnaissance au milieu de la souffrance occasionnée par le maléfice et la potion. Une potion à laquelle il n'existe aucun antidote. Rien, je l'ai su quand je l'ai vu. Pâle, défait, faible. Jamais je n'aurais cru le voir ainsi, lui que j'avais toujours imaginé immortel. Toujours présent tel un roc sur qui on peut s'appuyer en cas de tempête. Mais maintenant, les tempêtes, je devrais les affronter seul Seul mon dernier rempart, mon dernier protecteur, le seul que je puisse considérer comme un ami est mort. Mort ! Mort de ma main ! S'ils savaient que jamais je n'ai voulu le tuer. S'ils savaient que jamais je n'ai voulu sa mort. Je ne souhaitais, ne désirait qu'une chose qu'il vive plus longtemps, qu'il me réapprenne à aimer, à faire confiance Car tous cela, je l'ai perdu, il y a longtemps Mon amour est mort avec Lily et ma confiance aussi. Désormais le monde sera terne et sans couleur, sans saveur comme une potion insipide.

Pourquoi m'avoir choisi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Vous savez que je ne désirais qu'une seule chose que vous viviez. Pourquoi moi ? A présent, seul me reste les remords, les regrets et des souvenirs. Assis à votre bureau, que jamais je ne pourrais considérer comme mien, je repense à nos conversations, nos disputes, nos débats.

« Chercher dans ma vie ta présence. » Disent les moldus Il ne me reste plus que cela faire apprendre à vivre sans vous, sans votre amitié, sans votre confiance. Même quand tout le monde doutait de moi, vous, vous avez continué à croire en moi quitte à passer pour un fou. Votre confiance est ce à quoi je tenais le plus et vous vous en êtes servi pour me demande de faire çà ! Je contemple votre portrait, vous semblez si paisible que je vous envie. Je n'ai pas pu venir vous rendre un dernier hommage. Et pourtant que Merlin m'en soit témoin, j'aurais tant voulu y venir. Pour vous dire quoi ? que je tenais à vous presqu'autant qu'à Lily, que vous m'avez appris tant de chose que je ne peux me résoudre à vous dire au revoir. Je sais pourtant qu'il va me falloir vous dire « au revoir », vous laisser partir. Mais je ne peux m'y résoudre. Cela serait pour moi rendre encore plus difficile l'acceptation de votre mort. Et pourtant je dois me rendre à l'évidence, vous êtes mort ! Mort par ma faute ! Mort de ma main ! J'aurais dû refuser votre ordre j'aurais dû tout faire pour ne pas vous tuer ! Je ne suis rien. Je ne suis plus rien. PLUS RIEN ! Le peu de chose que j'avais c'est à vous que je le dois. Vous m'avez donné un travail alors que j'étais rejeté, vous m'avez donné un toit. Et le plus important votre confiance, votre amitié ! Sans cela, je ne suis rien Je n'ai de cesse de me répéter que c'est de ma faute si vous êtes mort. De MA FAUTE ! Et je sais que j'aurais dû refuser Une question m'a traversé l'esprit pour y rester. Pourquoi moi ? Je me sens mal dès que les Mangemorts ou le Seigneur des Ténèbres me rappellent mes actes !

Je pense à Potter aussi. Potter qui se trouve je ne sais où en sécurité, je présume ou à la recherche du moyen de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lui aussi veut me tuer, comme beaucoup de monde. S'il savait que jamais je n'aurais voulu çà Jamais A lui aussi vous lui manquez, j'en suis sûr, je sais à quel point vous étiez proches tous les deux. Un peu comme un père et son fils, un peu comme nous l'étions. Lui aussi devra se débrouiller seul dans la tâche que vous lui avez donné. Même s'il a ses amis, il est seul vous seul connaissiez l'étendue et la difficulté de ce qui l'attend. L'inconnu surtout. Vous auriez dû rester près de lui, l'aider.

A cet instant plus que jamais, je ne désire qu'une chose Mourir ! Pour la deuxième fois et par ma faute, j'ai perdu une personne que j'aimais. J'ai perdu Lily à cause de ma stupidité, à cause de ma lâcheté aussi. Sans mon imbécillité, nous serions encore amis et elle serait peut-être encore en vie et heureuse Et vous maintenant, vous qui m'avez aidé à surmonter sa mort, à réapprendre à vivre malgré mon dégoût de moi-même Dégoût qui ne fait que grandir depuis ce jour fatidique ou plutôt cette nuit au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie.

Je regarde le couteau posé sur votre bureau, je le regarde et j'envisage d'en finir avec la vie, de rejoindre les deux personnes que j'ai jamais aimé Lily et vous. Pourtant, je sais que vous m'avez demandé un autre service. Et je vais le faire Non pas parce que vous me l'avez demandé mais parce que je vous le dois je dois protéger cette école et ses élèves, parce que c'est ce que cous avez toujours fait.

Je ne sais pas si un jour quelqu'un lira ces lignes, mais si c'est le cas, sachez que je n'ai pas agis sur ma propre volonté, que je n'ai pas choisi le cours de mon existence. Si j'avais eu le choix, j'aurais choisi une autre voie. Maintenant, je sais qu'il est trop tard et je ne réparerais le mal que j'ai fait, mais je le regrette. Mais que Merlin m'en soit témoin, pour la première fois de ma vie, je demande pardon. Pardon, à toutes les personnes qui à cause de moi ont perdu un être cher. Pardon à ceux que j'ai fait souffrir en tuant ou en maltraitant injustement. Je m'en excuse. Sachez que si par ma vie ou ma mort j'avais pu éviter tout cela. Je l'aurais fait d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais, je veux que vous sachiez que je n'étais qu'un pion dans une partie d'échecs trop grande pour moi.

Ces lignes vous sembleront peut-être incompréhensibles mais je n'utiliserais pour vous convaincre d'un argument. J'écris sous le coup de la tristesse, du dégoût de moi-même. J'écris aussi comme si je lui parlais. Pas à son portrait mais à lui-même.

Encore une fois, Pardon

Severus Rogue.


End file.
